Taking It Well
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: previously ATisket ATasket part 2...What if Rory broke up with Dean during ATisket ATasket and Rory and Jess got together a lot sooner? And what if Dean didn't take things too well? rating for later chapters. WARNING: Dark! Not fluff! OMG I JUST FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Re-write for, 'A-Tisket A-Tasket.' What if Rory broke up with Dean at the bid-a-basket festival? What if Dean didn't take it as well as he could have? (BTW, rory is a little OOC)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned do you really think I'd be writing **_**fanfics**_**? If **_**I**_** owned, this would've been how the **_**real**_** show ended up.**

**--**

**Rory's POV**

"I'm going to kill him," Dean stated angrily. Jeez, here we go again.

"Dean, he was probably just fooling around with you or something," I said, trying to pacify him.

"No, he was messing with me, and for the last time, I swear to god," he continued, ignoring me yet again. I was starting to get angry at him and myself.

Dean for being the overprotective jerk he was and me for protecting the feelings of a guy I didn't even _like_ and hurting those of someone I really _did_ like.

"Dean! _Stop_ okay? He is _not_ out to get you and this probably doesn't even have anything to _do_ with you!" I yelled finally snapping after months of tension. Dean looked outraged, well, let him.

"Nothing to _do_ with me? He bid on _my_ girlfriend's basket, I'd say it has something to do with me!"

"No. He didn't," I said. That definitely got his attention.

"What? He bid on _your_ basket and _you're_ _my_ girlfriend," he started but I cut him off.

"Yes, he bid on _my_ basket, but not your _girlfriend's_ basket," the idiot was still confused. Did I have to freaking spell it out for him?

"Rory—," but I cut him off again.

"No, don't 'Rory' me, we're over. Deal," I said and turned on my heel and walked away. Thank god that was over.

Wait, how am I going to tell Jess? What if he didn't want to be with me? What if I misread all the signals and he really just wants to be friends? _"Then __**you'll**__ deal,"_ I told myself firmly, blocking out the insecure thoughts.

"You'll…you'll regret that Rory!" I heard Dean yell after me. Can you say 'pathetic'? "You'll regret this Rory, I swear to God you will!" Jesus. How was I with that loser for so frickin long?

I put Dean out of my head and looked around for Jess. It didn't take too long; he was sitting on a bench reading about a hundred feet away. Good, he wouldn't have heard all the little details of me and Dean's conversation.

"Hey," I said as I approached him and he smirked when he heard me.

"Hey yourself. So, you're not with Dean anymore, huh?" He asked. My jaw literally fell to the sidewalk.

"How…how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, it happened what," he checked his watch, "A full two minutes ago so anyone within a mile already knows. Give it another thirty seconds and everyone within two miles will know," he said and I smiled. "So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" I asked.

"Go eat, I did buy your basket," he said. "Haven't looked through it yet, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

I laughed aloud. The thought of eating anything in that basket was ridiculous.

"No it won't, my mom and I only put crap in our baskets; we don't make a thing. Don't you know we can't cook?"

"Then why do you do this thing?" Jess asked.

"Because its fun. I've done this with her since we moved here."

"Ah, my mistake. So, you wanna go out?" He asked. Did he just ask me out? Oh my God, he did, if the hopeful look in his eyes were any indication. Yes, finally!

"Sure, where to?" I said grinning like an idiot. He smirked in return.

"It's a surprise," he replied mysteriously. "But, we have to stop by Luke's first to get burgers."

"As long as burgers are involved, I'm in," I said happily and he smiled, really smiled and I stared at him. He stopped after a moment and looked a little confused.

"What are you looking at?"

"You never smile like that, and…well, and I like it," I said honestly. Jess smirked and I hit his arm playfully. "Oh, don't look so smug," he didn't stop so I quickly got up. "Come on, I wanna see where you're taking me."

"As you wish," he replied easily as he stood. We started walking to Luke's occasionally bumping into each other slightly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Jess' POV**

After we got burgers we headed to our unknown destination. Not completely unknown as I knew exactly where we were going but Rory didn't and it was killing her.

She kept looking up at me with her big baby blue eyes and pouting. It almost worked; I had to use a lot of self control not to give her anything she wanted. Did she have any idea of her affect on me?

Thank god we were close. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer without cracking.

"_Jesssss_," she whined and I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell meeeee," she replied still whining.

"You're way too much like your mother, you know that?"

"Thank you," she said proudly.

There was a moment's silence.

"Jesssss."

"If I kiss you will you shut up?" I asked as we neared the gazebo.

Rory looked stunned.

"Huh…So is that a yes?" I asked a little nervously.

Rory just nodded. I dipped my head a little and she leaned upwards, meeting me in a soft kiss. Her tongue ran across my lower lip asking for entrance and I granted it. She tasted like coffee…and chocolate strawberries. After several moments, air became an issue and we parted, resting our foreheads against each other's.

"Well, that worked," I said smirking a little. "I'll have to remember that's how to shut you up," she scowled. I laughed and pulled back a bit more. Then I wrapped my arm around her waist and we started walking again.

When we reached the bridge she squealed and ran ahead.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked a little confused.

"This is my favorite place in Stars Hollow!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Huh…mine too," I replied and set the food on the bridge and sat down, letting my legs dangle. She plopped down next to me and started unpacking the food.

"So you didn't know?"

"Nope. I just really like this place and I thought you might too."

She smiled and we ate, talking about books. She was crazy, she liked Ayn Rand? And hated Hemmingway?

"Okay, I will _try_ Rand again, and _you_…" I prompted her.

"Will give the painful Earnest Hemmingway another try, yes," she said grudgingly.

"You know Earnest only has lovely things to say about you," I said and she blushed.

"Why are you only nice to me?" She asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I _so_ was not expecting that.

"Why are you only nice to me? Everyone else, even Luke, you're closed off and sarcastic and driving them crazy, but with me you're…you. Why?"

"Because I can," I said and before she could say that that wasn't a real answer I leaned forward and kissed her hard and she forgot and kissed me back.

--

**A/N: Sooooooo, whatcha ya think? I won't know if you don't tell me… Hint **_**Hint**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school is so crazy, and World Civ is as hard as hell! Okay, I'm skipping 4 months into the future, so if you wanted more fluff, coming up in later chapters (as far as I know, but I might change my mind) so here's a general idea of what's happened:

Jess and Rory have been dating for about four months, they're happy, in love and even Lorelai is beginning to accept Jess. Jess and Rory had sex the week previously. (I'll

explain why later) During the four months there have been only a few Dean Encounters, nothing huge, but they've upset Rory a bit and only angered Jess.

**A/N: **Oh, and Rory should be a bit less OOC in this one, but I'll let you guys decide.

**Disclaimer**: If I really _did_ own G Girls do you really think I'd be typing up _fanfics_??? Come on now…use those brains I know you have 'em…

Rory POV

I was practically skipping home from a date with Jess. We had watched all of our favorite movies since Luke was out of town for the weekend so we had the apartment to ourselves, with no interruptions every ten minutes.

"Hello Rory," a familiar voice came from the shadows. I cringed. I regretted how harsh I was to Dean that day, and even apologized, but that hasn't stopped him from appearing whenever I least wanted him.

"Dean…hey," I said halfheartedly, which went unnoticed by Dean.

"So, broken up with diner boy yet?" He asked coldly.

"Dean, I am sorry for how harshly I treated you, but you really need to let it go, it's been almost four months. Why not try going out with someone else?" I suggested and instantly regretted it.

Dean's eyes blazed and he closed the gap between us in three long strides.

"You bitch; no one could love you like I could. After all you've done, I still love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make you realize you love me too!" he whispered angrily so nobody would here, but he needn't have worried. No one was there.

He saw me cringe when he forcefully grabbed my wrist and smirked. But it wasn't like Jess'. No humor, no playfulness, just cold hard anger.

Before I could even think about telling him to let me go, he crashed his lips to mine. I shoved him off me best I could, but it was of little use, he was much stronger.

Finally I got him off for a brief few seconds and yelled as loud as I could, immediately I saw Babbette's light go on and he ran.

I ran as fast as I could into the house and locked the door behind me. I fell to the floor; tears streaming down my face and felt a pair of long arms encircle me.

"Rory, baby, what happened? Was it Jess? What happened baby?" I heard my mom ask frantically.

"Dean…he…he's crazy…still loves me…h…he _kissed_ me," I managed to get out between sobs.

"Dean? You're sure?"

"Ye…yes," I whispered.

"I'm calling the police," She started to get up but I pulled her back down to the floor quickly.

"No, mom, we can't, it's okay, I promise. Please,"

"Rory, we can't let him do this to you,"

"If it happens again, we'll call, but please, just for now, let's just forget about it,"

"Alright, if your sure," Lorelai said uncertainly

"I am. Thanks mom, I…I think I'm gonna go to bed, long day,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning at Luke's I didn't tell Jess what'd happened with Dean and I. I _meant_ to, I swear, but I really didn't see a point in worrying him.

I did tell him that my mom was gonna be gone that night and maybe we could watch some movies, but _Luke_ had him working till close and wouldn't let him out of it.

"So babe, looks like you're on your own tonight, will you be okay? I can always ask someone to cover for me…" My mom suggested, I knew she was still worried about the previous night.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna study and go to bed early, you know, since Jess is working all night,"

"Why's he doing that? Doesn't he know I'm gonna be out of the house all night? Giving you making out opportunities, do I need to talk with him?" She half-joked.

"Mom, Luke just told me and Jess _and_ you that Jess had to work all night,"

"_That's_ what Luke was saying, I kinda was tuning him out, I thought he was giving us the 'Coffee Will Kill You By The Time Your Forty' speech again,"

"Well, he wasn't, opps, got to go, bus," I said and rushed outside to catch my bus to hell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(after SH let out)

Dean's POV

"Why doesn't she realize we belong together? I know it, the town knows it, her mother knows it, but she's still with that stupid diner boy. Who was Jess to break up him and the love of his life and him?" I thought to myself for the fourth time that afternoon.

Then suddenly I got an idea.

"Well, if she can't figure it out on her own, I'll just have to do something to help her along…" I said aloud.

With determination I started to pack; clothes, some food, all my savings. I'd need that for gas and new clothes for Rory, I didn't want anything to remind her of this town and that stupid _diner boy_.

I managed to fit all of that into a duffel bag and in a smaller one I placed a few other things incase Rory proved to be a little stubborn.

"Once she warms up to the idea though, she'll finally realize she loves me, and I did it all for her," I thought and waited to set my plan in motion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(that night)

Rory's POV

I decided to head to bed early tonight, so at around 9:30 I went to my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top and settled in for the night.

Around midnight I woke up to the sound of a window being opened. My window. "Shit," I thought to myself. "Okay, don't panic, maybe it's just Jess, yea, he sneaks into windows all the time," I convinced myself. I didn't feel as scared anymore, if anything I was happy he'd come by to see me.

Then I felt a large non-Jess hand cover my mouth and all traces of the happiness left and was replaced by fear.

"Hello Rory," Dean whispered sweetly. "SHIT!" I thought to myself.

"Get up," he demanded and yanked me to my feet, with his other hand still covering my mouth, making it impossible to cream or even whisper.

"You scream and I'll break your arm," he whispered harshly in my ear and dragged me out the back door and down an alley where I saw his truck parked.

"D…dean, what are you…?" I tried, but he just shoved me into the passenger side and

locked it. The he strode over to the driver's side and climbed in.

"I told you Rory, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you realize we belong together, I think it'll help if we take a little _vacation_," Dean said in a bitter sweet voice.

"Uh…uhh…what about my things?" I asked, thinking fast. "Clothes and stuff,"

"Don't worry, I've already gotten you some new stuff, I don't want any reminders off this place," he replied. Damn, he'd actually thought about this. Then he silently started the car and drove away, with me trapped in the front seat next to him.

We drove for 5 hours. He told me to sleep and he sounded pretty, uh, _forceful_, so I leant my head against the window and pretended to sleep. I was sitting as far away as I could from him, and he didn't seem too thrilled with that, but I guess he let it go. I wasn't able to make out any street signs so I had no idea where we were.

"Rory, wake up. We're here," Dean said loudly. When I didn't immediately respond he shook me forcefully and I hit my head against the window.

"Dean, please, you're hurting me," I tried.

"Like you hurt me?" He asked harshly and he stepped out of the car. That shut me up.

He'd never been this harsh before, or this forceful. Of course, he'd never kidnapped me before either.

"Come on," He said loudly, pulling my arm and yanking me out of the car.

He half dragged me to the…cabin? Is that where he took me? Some remote cabin in the woods?

He took a key from his pocket and opened the door, pushing me inside and slamming it behind us.

It was small, I tiny kitchen/dining room/living area, yes, all in one. And a door in the back, which I assumed was the bedroom, and _hopefully_, the bathroom.

He pulled me to the back and threw me inside the bedroom. Then he slammed the door shut and I could here the click of a lock.

I crawled to the tiny closet and curled into a ball and cried, thinking of everything I was missing.

**A/N:** Yes, I know, a lot darker, I warned you! So what do you think? Ask all the questions you'd like, I know I would, I promise to reply to all of them, BUT I won't give away the entire ending. Or even most of it, but I WILL give you an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Go me!! Updating TWICE in Two DAYS!! Sob I'm so proud of myself, even though it is a tad shorter…alright, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? LISTEN: I. Do. Not. Own.

Lorelai's POV

I came in late that night, probably around two. I didn't even check on Rory, I knew she'd be fine and in bed, which is where I wanted to be. So I headed up and slept in till around ten thirty. I expected Rory to be up, but she wasn't in the kitchen.

I poked my head into her room and saw she wasn't there.

"Must've slept over at Jess'," I said to myself. I thought I'd call and see if she wanted to go shoe shopping.

Ten minutes later I'd finally located the phone (it was in the oven of course) and called the diner.

"Hello, Luke's," I heard Jess grunt.

"Hey, if you're done with my daughter, I'd like her back now," I joked.

"Huh?" damn, back to monosyllabic boy.

"You know, blue eyes, brown hair, seventeen, your _girlfriend_?" I prompted.

"Lorelai, she's not here. I haven't seen her since you guys came in for breakfast yesterday,"

What? My…my baby wasn't there? And she wasn't in her bed? _What?_

"_Excuse me_?" I asked starting to panic.

"Lorelai, I have not seen her. Why? Where is she?'

"If I knew that I wouldn't be calling now would I?" I said loudly into the phone.

"I'll be right there," Jess said, he sounded almost as panicked as me. I heard him hung up and I slid to the floor crying.

What felt like years, but was probably only seconds later, I heard the front door open and I saw Jess run inside and kneel next to me.

"Lorelai, what happened? Where is she?"

"I…I don't know…I talked to her right after she got out of school, and then I…I had to go to the inn, she…she said she'd be fine!" I said while sobbing. Jess put a hand on my shoulder; we were in this together after all.

"Okay, did you try her cell?"

"Damn! Why the hell didn't I think of that?" I screamed and started punching the number into the phone.

We waited anxiously for someone to pick up. After about a minute we heard ringing from Rory's room.

"Fuck," I heard Jess mutter under his breath. He got up and came back a second later with Rory's pink phone in his hand.

"She…she doesn't have her phone," He muttered. "She always has her phone," I hung up and started crying again.

"L…Luke, call Luke," I managed to get out.

Jess started punching numbers into Rory's phone and put it to his ear.

Luke's POV (same time)

"Hello?" I asked gruffly, I was driving home and got stuck in this stupid rush hour traffic and had been sitting here for and hour.

"Luke?" I heard my nephew say softly.

"What? Jess, this isn't really a good time," I started to say but he cut me off

"Rory's gone," He whispered.

"Well, wait, WHAT? What do you mean MISSING? Rory can't be missing!" I said loudly.

"She's not here. And she left her cell phone, Lorelai woke up and she wasn't there…she, she called m, she thought Rory was with me, but I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. We can't find her Luke." He rambled. I heard crying in the back round, was that Jess? No, too far away, it must be Lorelai.

"Is Lorelai there?

I heard the phone being passed and the crying became louder.

"Luke?" She sobbed.

"Lore, what happened? What's going on?

"My...my baby's gone Luke," She sobbed harder. "I…I don't know where she is…"

"I'll be right there, call the police. And Miss Patty," I said, thinking quickly.

"Miss…Miss Patty?" Lorelai asked confused.

"She'll tell the town, maybe someone's seen her," I said confidently.

"Okay…Luke?" She whispered.

"I want my baby,"

"I…I know Lore, I'll be there in twenty minutes," I said furiously wiping away at a stray tear.

I hung up the phone and swerved into the breakdown lane, driving as fast as my truck would go.

Rory's POV, same time 

I must have dozed up for a little while because soundly I was shaken awake by Dean.

"What the fuck were you doing in the closet? Trying to get away? Well, it's not gonna work, it's just you and me now," He said picking me up and throwing me onto the small bed.

I screwed my eyes shut when I hit my head on the headboard but Dean didn't seem to notice. He was too busy unbuckling his belt.

"Fuck," I whispered as he advanced on me.

**A/N:** Okay, so good? Bad? Should I be worried about people coming at me with pitchforks and torches? PLEASE please please review, but no flames please! If you don't like it, don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** okay, this was co-created by my bestest bud Gracille, she doesn't have a FanFic account, but she helps me write when I get writers block. And I'd just like to say, for all of my stories that I rarely update, it's because of her that I do so THANK YOU GRACILLE! 3. (plus, she comes up with all the good ideas and fixes my grammar and spelling that I miss)

**Disclaimer:** okay, let's try this again: I. (still) Do. Not. Own. (Deal ppl, deal.)

Rory's POV

After Dean was done with me he held me, weirdly soft and gentle now, and fell asleep.

His arms were wrapped around me and I didn't want to move for fear of waking him and pissing him off, so I laid there. Stock still. Frozen, thinking about what he, sweet, caring Dean had done to me.

First, he _threatened_ me, scaring the shit out of me; and then _kidnapping_ me; and then effing _raping_ me. **Twice.**

I had no clue how to get out of here. I don't have a phone, I don't know where the hell I _am,_ I can't move with this jerk on top of me, and I miss Jess!

Not able to take it any more I burst into silent tears and sobbed.

I would have liked to curl up in the closet again, but the jolly green giant here was pinning me down, so movement wasn't really an option. Ugh. Damn him. And this cabin. And this stupid state I'm in, I don't care which one, whichever it is it should die! And jess for not being here. No, I can't be mad at him. If anyone's going to realize it was Dean, it'll be him. I just hope he figures it out in time. And that he'll actually be able to find me…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jess POV

"Come on Mariano, it's just a door, just knock on the freakin door," I told myself. Crap, now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful.

I knew I had to knock on the Kim's door sometime, I just really didn't want to. Mrs. Kim would kill me. but I had to tell Lane, she might know what happened to Rory.

Jeez. Okay, here I go. I reached up and (finally) knocked on the door.

Almost immediately Mrs. Kim swung open the door and glared.

"What do you want?"

"Um…hello Mrs. Kim, I was wondering if I could speak to Lane for a moment," I said as politely as I could.

"Why? You date her?"

"No, I'm dating Rory,"

"That no mean you not date Lane, I know how you American boys are,"

"No, I do not date Lane,"

"You want to?"

"No,"

Mrs. Kim considered for a moment and I decided begging was in order.

"Mrs. Kim, please, Rory's gone. Lorelai and I are worried and the cops want to talk to everyone close to Rory to try and find her, please Mrs. Kim, I will never ask for anything from you ever again, just please let me see her for two minutes," I rambled

Her expression did not change in the slightest; she just turned around and marched inside.

What the hell? What's her answer?

Yes?

No?

Go to hell?

"Come," I heard her say from somewhere inside the house.

"Okay…" I replied and walked inside.

Lane was sitting at the table eating some sort of muffin and she looked in pain. When she saw me she jumped a little she was so surprised.

"Good to see you to," I muttered.

"Jess, what are you doing here?

"Rory's gone Lane; do you have any idea where she is?"

"Rory?"

"Yea,"

"She's gone?"

"Yea!" I was starting to get a little frustrated here.

"And you don't know where she is?"

"NO!" Jesus this was getting annoying.

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, her phone was in her room,"

"So…she's gone?"

I nodded.

She walked weakly over to me and hugged me, catching me completely off guard.

"No touching!" I heard Mrs. Kim scream from another room and Lane slowly let go.

"Come on, the cops want to talk to everyone,"

"Mama! I'm going to Rory's house with Jess!"

"No touching!" She yelled again.

"Alright Mama, bye!" and she grabbed my shirt and pulled me out the door.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's taken me THREE days to write this, though Gracille was a HUGE help and helped me write the majority of the chapter. As always, any questions I swear I'll reply to, so ask away!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** ey everybody, i am sooooo sooooo sorry this has taken so long. and i wanna say thanks for the reviewers and that for lent (which is in about a month) i'm govingup my computer. everything to do with it, no email, no solitaitre and no fanfics. so before that, i promise to update every single on of my storys (except the finished one obviously) at LEAST once before then. this is kinda short but i wanted to give you somthing. please review!

Taking it Well 

Chapter 5

The police had finally come. Luke held Lorelai on the couch, comforting her as he answered their questions best he could. Jess was sitting on the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. He'd stopped crying but hadn't uttered a word.

"And do you know who might've done this?" the first officer asked. He was well built, about 45 with dark hair only slightly beginning to grey.

"Dean Forrester. Her ex-boyfriend," Luke said in a tight voice and hugged Lorelai tighter to him.

Jess cracked his knuckles loudly. Luke shot him a look and the second officer, a young blond woman who looked about 28 looked over at him curiously.

Jess still hadn't raised his eyes and didn't see her until she was sitting right in front of him.

"She your girlfriend?" the blond asked gently. Jess glanced up and nodded.

"How'd you get along with this Dean guy?"

Jess laughed shortly and said, "We hated each other. He was so overprotective of her. Freaked if she had any guy friends, me included. Thought I was trying to steal his girl,"

"Were you?"

"I loved her. He just loved that he could control her. I don't deserve her, but I'm a hell of a lot better for her than him."

"Why'd they break up?" she asked, still quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"He got sick of us flirting. He'd figure she'd get her thrill and be crawling back to him within the week"

"And how's he been acting since you two obviously haven't broken up?"

"Pissed. Yells at Rory that she's 'making a mistake' and threatens me. I only ever hit him if he tries to touch her,"

"Huh. Do you really think he expected them to be together forever?"

"Hell yea. He figured all that was left to do was set the date and ask her mother's permission. He was convinced they'd be married with 2.5 kids by age twenty-five."

"That's crazy."

"He is. He was like all my mom's boyfriends, the ones who hit her. Blamed her for everything, said she'd made him do it, overprotective, overreacted to everything, and wouldn't even let her talk to any other guys. Only difference is that dean never hit her." he pauses for a moment. "I'm gonna kill him if he's touched her."

The officer chuckled, "Leave that to us. I'm Janie by the way."

"Jess."

"So Jess, any ideas of where he might have taken her?"

Jess buried his face in his hands and thought. What had Rory ever said about Dean? Ugh. He'd usually zoned during that particular topic.

Wait. A…a cabin?

An old cabin his family owned down in Pennsylvania? Yeah, that was it! She'd always complained that he would always try and get her to go there for a weekend back when they were dating.

"A cabin, his family owns a cabin in Pennsylvania."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go talk to Bill, we're going to need the address."

Janie got up and whispered to Bill who turned to look at Jess several times. Then Bill asked Luke and Lorelai something and they nodded.

Finally Janie stood again and walked the short distance to Jess. He looked up at her curiously and she said, "Bill's gonna stay here, with Miss Gilmore and Mr. Danes incase anyone calls. Your coming with me."

Jess jumped up alarmed. "What? What have I done?"

"No, no, no," Janie said smirking. "You're coming with me to Pennsylvania. We'll call the police after we scope things out, make sure someone's there, see what's going on. They expect us there in two hours, so grab anything you need."

"Oh. Ok," Jess said before striding down the hall and only hesitating slightly before walking into Rory's room. He was back moments later with a small duffel bag.

Janie eyed it and Jess explained, "Grabbed a sweater, she's in PJ's, she might be cold. Plus I brought a couple of her favorite books, _Oliver Twist_ and _Howl_ and her cell phone so I can call Lorelai if I need to."

"Alright, then we're gone" Janie said and gave Luke a sympathetic nod as she strode out the door Jess quickly following.

_Meanwhile…_

Dean was, thankfully, out. He wouldn't say where, just that he was going out and that I wasn't to leave. Not that I could though, he tied me to a chair for god sakes.

"Jess," I whispered, willing him to hear me, "please Jess…find me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is such a short, crappy chapter is shouldn't even count as an update. But I feel so bad that it's been almost a whole year and I wanted to give you something. Seriously, if anyone has any ideas whatsoever, please leave them in a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks :)

P.S.-rating is up a little for a couple of swear words

Taking It Well

Chapter 6

He fiddled with the radio, a murderous glare in his eyes. He went through all the stations rapid fire and then roughly shut it off, slumping back into his seat and putting his feet on the dash.

I glanced at him, worried. _He really loves her _I gripped the steering wheel harder, determined to find this girl that was so obviously the world to this boy who had seemingly nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I could hear him fiddling with the ancient television set in the living room. I was curled up in the closet again; the door was crooked, half off its hinges from when Dean yanked on it the night before.

I can hear Dean cheering on the game and I shudder, how can he being doing this? Watching shitty _sports_ when just a few hours ago he was _raping_ me?

Oh my God. Oh my fucking God.

I've been raped.

It suddenly hit me, the magnitude of it. I was suddenly one of those girls you saw on the five o'clock news. "Kidnapped and raped by psychopath ex-boyfriend."

That was _me_.

Holy fuck.

And suddenly, out of the blue, I was mad. No, I wasn't mad. I was pissed as hell.

And realized I wasn't just going to sit here like a dumbass.

I am going to do something about it. I am not going to sit here and wait for someone to rescue me. I am a capable woman, and I can get myself the fuck out of here.

But how?

And with that sullen note, I began to cry again.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking It Well: Chapter 7

I calmed myself, now was not a time for tears as Lorelai Gilmore I would say.

I slowly lurched up, off balance, but I managed not to fall. I didn't want Dean to be alerted to the fact I was moving. My only hope was a small window in the back of the room, which mercifully unlocked easily.

The window itself was harder, it squealed and creaked and whine at each tug. I did it as slowly as possible and paused often to make sure I could still hear the game Dean was watching.

When it finally opened I sent a quick and silent prayer up to Allah, God, Jesus and Budda, whoever it happened to be.

Then I remembered the screen.

I have never removed a screen off a window in my life. There were no clips, hinges, snaps. Nothing that could help me.

I pushed on the edges, hoping to just pop it out, nothing. I pushed harder, frustrated that some stupid wire mesh was keeping me from freedom. I punched it. It tore slightly.

I stuffed my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming.

Tearing slowly, I managed to remove most of the screen from the frame. I boosted my bare foot up on the sill, not even flinching at the cold and I shoved myself out the window. Rather ungracefully, but who cares? I was out! Out, free, liberated, **saved!**

But not quite. I was still much to close to the godforsaken cabin, and Dean, and was all alone. I had to get away and find help, fast, before Dean realized I was gone.

I went into the trees, staying parallel to the house so I could find the road. I stayed hidden in the foliage, so Dean wouldn't be able to see me if he happened to look out a window.

As soon as the road was in sight I ran to it, trying to decide if I should go further up the hill or down the hill. Resolving that downhill would be faster and give me a better shot of running across someone who could help me, I set off. I'm scared, but mainly happy, and proud, I made it out on my own and that I am now free. I could care less that my feet are bleeding, my arms and face are scratched, and my knees are skinned. I was out.

After walking no more than a few hundred yards, a police cruiser came speeding up the hill. I wave frantically, wishing with all my heart they notice me and how ragged I must look and will stop. It does.

As it approaches, I notice Jess in the front passenger seat..

"Rory!" He calls, shooting out of the car even though it is still in motion.

"Rory! Sweetie, my god, are you alright? Jesus, of course you're not, what am I thinking, oh Christ." He says frantically, picking me up into a hug.

"J…Jess?" I stutter. What were the chances of him actually being here? I finally felt safe, secure. I wrapped my arms tight around him and buried my face into his neck, sobs racking my worn body.

"Honey, I've got you…shhhhh…I've got you," He whispers repeatedly in my ear, so gently, so tenderly I cry harder.

"Hello? Yes this is Officer O'Toole, I've got the girl. Yes…yes…send back up for the guy and an ambulance for her, pronto." I heard a female voice speak sharply. I peeked out from behind Jess, a young police officer was there, speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Who's that?" I whisper.

"Officer Janie. She brought me up here. One of the nicer cops I've met." He trails off, before he slams back into reality. "Where were you? Was it Dean?"

"Yea…he…he got me…ah…I don't really remember when. Yesterday? It seems like forever."

"Hun, do you know where he was keeping you?" Janie asks soothingly.

"Just, a ways up there…the first cabin you see."

"Alright. Thank you. How did you get out?

"He…he was watching TV. I snuck out a window."

"That was very brave. Good for you." She says, she looked proud almost.

"Watching TV?" Jess growls.

"Um…a basketball game." I whisper.

"That son of a—" Jess starts

"Hush." Janie states firmly. Jess actually does. "Now, once the back up gets here, we'll take care of him. But until then, let's get you cleaned up."

"Huh?"

"Where are you hurt Rory?"

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine. I'm just tired. Can I go home?"

"Yes of course, but you can't leave until the ambulance gets here."

"I don't need the hospital!"

"You're bleeding. And he's obviously hurt you. You'll need a few x-rays and maybe a few stitches in your foot."

"Ok."

"Where's it hurt the most, we'll start there."

"My feet."

"Jess, can you lift her, bring her to the hood of the car, I'll see what I can do." Janie says, always gently but very firmly.

Jess picks me up, bridal style, and places me tenderly on the car. Janie inspects my feet and instructs Jess to retrieve the first aid kit from the glove compartment.

Janie said I would need a few stitches in my right foot, but she cleaned and bandaged the shallower cuts on my left foot and my legs.

"I…I think he bruised a couple ribs…and…and my head, it was bleeding right after he…" I trailed off quietly. Jess was clenching and unclenching his fists, pacing a path in front of the car.

She had finished cleaning the cut on my temple and the scratches on my arms when the ambulance showed up, five police cruisers behind it.

After that, it was a blur. Jess was holding my hand and I was lying down, people kept shouting questions and Jess shouted back. The next the I remember was seeing my mom.

Dean was sent to jail for five to eight years, without parole. Lorelai was so happy to have me back safe she remained speechless for almost an hour. Sookie cooked a large feast that included all of my favorites that the Gilmore Girls and the Dane Boys shared. Lorelai finally accepted Jess, who couldn't after he just saved her daughter?

Everything was almost normal.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has continually read and/or reviewed this. Also, I'd like to thank Vannie for suggesting the lama rescuing Rory. Even though I didn't use it, it surprisingly kicked-started my brain into functioning properly. Keep a look out for a new story coming out in May-June!**


	8. Epilogue

Taking It Well: Epilogue

She sat blot upright in terror, confused. Where was she? She couldn't tell in the dark and became even more fearful when she felt legs entwined with hers and a large hand on her stomach.

Images flashed through her dazed mind. Dean, cabin, closet, dark, Jess, police, home.

Jess. Jess had saved her, and Officer Janie. They had taken her home. Jess was with her.

"Hmmph…Ror?" she heard him mumble, pushing her stomach gently so she would lie back down.

"Hey" she whispers, snuggling into him.

"You alright?"

"Yea. No. Kinda."

"Pick one?"

"Nightmare." She admits quietly. "When I woke up, I forgot where I was. Just…scared me a little. I'm ok now."

"I've got you. I'm here." He hums into my ear. 

"I know. My dreams just forget that."

"Lorelai said I could stay as long as you need me."

"Really?"

"Don't be too surprised, she's sleeping outside your door. Make sure you don't trip when you leave."

"That's sounds about right."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jess murmurs a few moments later.

"Promise?" I ask, not caring if I sounded childish.

"Promise." He says, kissing me briefly before we fall back asleep, this time to good dreams.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! This was a long time. Thank you for my readers and my reviewers. This is the longest multi-chapter fic I have ever written and completed! Yay. New story coming out in May. Love you all, goodnight ;) **


End file.
